A Tale of Treasure
by My Wicked Lovely
Summary: Sunako has lost something so she decides to confront Kyohei about it. This is the story of what insues.


A Tale of Treasure…

Sunako Nakahara was up before everyone else as usual. It was five in the morning and the sun had not yet risen. She padded down the stairs and into her kitchen. She began to rummage through the cupboards and drawers as though she was searching for something important.

"Damn it where is it?" she cursed slamming the final cupboard shut "It's gone! Damn that creature and boil its blood," she cried as she seized a long, sharp knife from the knife block and proceeded down the hall. She tiptoed silently crouching low to the ground and groping at the walls as she went, her knife grasped tightly in her right hand. When she got to the room at the end of the hall she twisted the doorknob and carefully pushed the door open. The slumbering occupant of the room was completely oblivious to the actions of his housemate. Suddenly Sunako let out a wild shriek and leapt onto her sleeping victim. Kyohei was violently jolted awake only to find that a very sharp and pointy knife had been pressed to his throat and a very scary and dangerous girl was sitting on top of him, pinning him to his own bed.

"Tell me" she growled her face near to his, a menacing scowl on her lips " where are you hiding it?"

"Sunako?" Kyohei questioned, "What are you doing? Get off of me! This isn't funny"

"Don't play games with me wench"

"I don't know what yo-"

"Look, I'm not going to ask you a third time, now where is the goddamned treasure? I know you're hiding it, now tell me" She pushed the cold steel blade harder against his skin.

Treasure? What the hell is she playing at? Had her brain completely rotted? It wasn't until Sunako's eyes began to droop slightly that he realized she was asleep. At that point Kyohei started to fear that, in her state, she might actually puncture something that was vital to his existence. So he did the only thing that made sense to him…..yeah, he played along.

"No, I'll never tell you! I was entrusted with the secret location of the treasure for a reason," he laughed. Despite the fact that Sunako was wielding a knife, the whole situation was kind of funny. He'd have to bug the hell out of her about it later.

"Is that's so? Well I might just have to force it out of you" She said bringing the tip of the blade along the side of his neck and along his bare chest drawing a long thin line of blood. Kyohei gritted his teeth, perhaps that was the wrong way to approach the situation.

"Ok I'll do it I'll tell you where it is" Kyohei said quickly. This was becoming less of a sport by the second.

"A Wise move girly" Sunako said smirking dangerously.

Girly?

"Right, well, you go down the road thirty paces and then left until you come to the foot of the mountain. Climb it to the top and then it's in the first cabin on the left. But be careful it's filled with lots of freaky things that people loose their minds over…well some of them are cool. You'll find your treasure in there" Kyohei said giving Sunako directions back to her own room.

"Is that all? Is what you have just told me true?"

"Every word" He swore

"Thank you very much my dear," She said taking Kyohei roughly by the hair. He winced as she pulled his head towards her. She brought her lips down on his commandingly. She moved her mouth roughly over his letting out a small moan as she did this. Kyohei went rigid. She bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood and pushed him back onto his pillow. Kyohei lay there frozen. What the hell had just happened?

"It's a shame that I can't allow you to live," she said wiping her mouth and grinning maliciously as she licked the blood that trailed down her finger.

Oh God…

"I wish I could stay and watch this," she said in a way that didn't have him doubt it for a second "But I think I'll leave all the fun to my boys". She tossed the knife to someone who wasn't there. She turned back to him flashing him a chilling wide smile before exiting his room.

Kyohei just lay there for a few minutes, completely blank. Then a thought crossed mind unwillingly.

_That was kinda hot._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that morning just around breakfast time Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki found Sunako in the middle of her room holding a pile of her horror flicks bathed in a golden aura…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So that's it. It's a little short but I'm having trouble with extended plotlines. My goal is to slowly work my way there. Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you would review it and give me some constructive feedback…maybe some pointers for improving my technique hmmm?

One step closer,

Morgan


End file.
